Jedi Knightingale
by Kate the Saint
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old girl has only one option to find out her past? She'll do whatever necessary to find out. Or will she? Follow Nightingale as she figures out who to trust and who to fight


Robin POV

"Batman, how long are we just going to watch this one amulet?" I said

"This amulet is extremely powerful and lucrative for thieves." Batman said

"Okay I get that but… We've been here for two hours and no one has shown up." I said impatiently

I was beyond annoyed. Batman has us watching this stupid amulet when we can be actually stopping crime.

"Movement near the amulet" Batman said shutting me up

I look around and see a single figure sneakily making their way towards the amulet. Before they have a chance to do anything Batman gives me the signal to jump down. We turn in the lights while Batman confronts the thief. Standing with the amulet in her hand was no one surprising.

"Waiting for me have you?" Catwoman says seductively towards Batman

"I can't let you have that Selina." Batman says simply

"I don't believe I have to ask for your permission to steal something Batman." Catwoman retorts

Before the conversation can continue a Batman suddenly grabs me and Catwoman and throws us to the floor as I hear multiple gunshots. Before we can recover two figures breach through the windows on opposite sides of the museum. One I recognize immediately as Deathstroke and the other side not so much.

"Miss me Batman, I told you I would kill you."

When I look back Catwoman is gone but without the amulet which is safe back in its case. Batman gets up and narrows his eyes at Deathstroke while I turn and face his partner. She's wearing an all-black outfit consisting of a long-sleeved shirt and fitted pants with two gun holsters on her thighs. She has black finger-less gloves and her mid-back length blonde hair in a pony tail. Her eyes were a neon blue which startled me at first and she wore a bandana over her nose and mouth that had teeth in the front like a skeleton. Attached to her hips were two metal cylindrical hilts.

She looked to be studying me just as I was her

Nightblade POV

I watched the boy in front of me carefully. He seems to be around my age and studying me just like I am him.

"Who are you?" He says threateningly

"My names Nightblade" I say much more care-free than him

"Well hope you're not claustrophobic in a cell." He says while launching at me

He throws a right which I easily deflect and drops to the floor to try and sweep me off my feet. I backflip over his leg sweep and charge at him throwing he flurry of punches he dodges and deflects.

"Not bad Deathstroke has taught you good" he says while discretely going for his escrima sticks

I notice this and rush him trying to catch him unprepared but I should've known better. He hits me in the stomach once and I dodge the other swings. He keeps coming at me not tiring getting a few hits in but not by any means winning. I see an opportunity and jump on it while he was winding a hard hit I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground I punch him a few times which I can tell left him dazed. I pulled out one of the hilts of my swords and activated its purple plasma blade and held it up to him as I straddled him on the floor.

"Kill him already!" Deathstroke roars from his position holding Batman down

Batman watched in shock as I held the blade to Robins neck. I kept telling myself "I need to do this it's the only way to find out who I truly am." But I just couldn't do it as if something was holding me back.

"KILL HIM!" I hear Deathstroke scream

I look at him and then back to Robin who's just watching me with a pleading expression on his face. I deactivate my lightsaber and reattach it to my hip. At the same time I hear Batman fight back and drive off Deathstroke while Robin and I just stare at each other. Robin with a face of relief and me with a sorrowful one.

Batman comes from behind me and ties my hands behind my back. I don't struggle as he does nor when he takes me off Robin who gets up immediately and follows as Batman sits me down on a chair in the security room.

"Who are you?" Batman demands

"Nightblade" I reply after a short silence

"Why didn't you kill Robin?" He says suspiciously

"I don't kill people" I reply automatically

"Then why were you helping Deathstroke?" He questions disbelievingly

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I tell him seriously

"Try me" he says

I wish I could search his eyes for lies but with no such luck I chew my the bottom of my lip pensively. Even if I did decide to tell him where would I start and would he do after I told him. Seeing the doubt written across my face Robin comes forward

"We only want to help you but you need to you to help us help you."

For some reason I trust Robin. Every human I have ever felt with has either taken advantage of me or betrayed me one of them both. But I don't know what it is about him but he calms me down.

"Well… I don't remember my life before I arrived on Earth" I start slowly

"But when I woke up in my pod, which crashed on this planet, with no memory of my prior life I was scared and Deathstroke found me beating up a gang of guys who thought they could take advantage of me. Deathstroke came up to me and told me my name how old I was and other information anyone should know about me and said he was going to take care of me. But for every piece of information I got I had to either do something for him or take a beating. He ended up double crossing me more than once but I couldn't do anything. He is the only one who knows who I truly am. That's why I help him.

They both stared at me and I thought I had made a mistake in telling them and instantly tested my bindings. Tight.

"I need time to think about what I'm going to do with you but for now you're coming with us" Batman says

He walks forward and without warning injects me in the neck with something

"Hey what was that for!" I say feeling the effects of what he gave me but not enough to affect me

"That should've knocked you out for a day" he says surprised

He hits me with another one

"I don't think that's neces-" I start then darkness


End file.
